


Flowers

by Dat_Pirate_Booty_Tho



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, don't read my fic trump I'll sue you, enjoy everyone!, unless ur donald trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dat_Pirate_Booty_Tho/pseuds/Dat_Pirate_Booty_Tho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He immediately glanced over to where the front door was to see a man who was a little bit taller than average with the most beautiful wispy hair walk in. Shouyou had seen quite a lot of attractive people come and go from his store but there was something about this man that was just positively enthralling. Of course that being considered he couldn’t help but stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

It was one of those kind of days the painstakingly long and boring ones. Now not having customers, well that’s a blessing in and of itself, but not a single customer the whole day well that’s just annoying. The orange haired boy sighed as he stared at a clock across the shop. It seemed like the hands had been stuck in the same position for hours. With a groan the boy decided he would sweep out front and maybe come into contact with another human being - other than his lousy coworker who always stayed in the back working with inventory and playing on his phone.

He was on his way to the closet to get a broom when he heard the familiar squeak of the front door.

He immediately glanced over to where the front door was to see a man who was a little bit taller than average with the most beautiful wispy hair walk in. Shouyou had seen quite a lot of attractive people come and go from his store but there was something about this man that was just positively enthralling. Of course that being considered he couldn’t help but stare.

“Hey there, sorry if you guys are about to close up I can leave,” the man said noticing the odd expression on the other’s face.

“Oh no, no, we’re not close to closing up! The store closes at 8!” Shouyou said in a stuttery and embarrassed manner.

“Ah well that’s a relief mr. flower shop worker, I was wondering if I could just have one of these!”

“Ah yes sir just one?”

“Mmhmm” The beautiful man hummed.

Shouyou went to wrap it stopping when the other said that would be necessary. So he went to ring it up and the man paid for it.

“Say shouyou,” The man raised an eyebrow at the completely astounded look on the boy’s face before smiling and pointing to the name tag on the others chest. He let out a little laugh when and the boy just huffed claiming that it was understandable to be confused and to stop laughing! “Anyway, I was wondering around what time do you get off work maybe we could go out to get something to eat together or something,” he said placing the flower behind the others ear.

Almost immediately after the boys face turned into a bright crimson color. “You can’t just ask random workers that kind of stuff! Or put flowers behind their ears!It’ll take people off guard!” The older just laughed his extremely cute laugh, while the flustered worker went on explaining the do’s and don’ts of society.

“Soooo is that a no.”

“I get off in 20 minutes” the boy puffed the blush slightly fainter but still there.

“That’s a relief! For a second there I thought I wouldn’t be able to convince you ya little cutie,” he said while walking out just for the fun of it. “Ah I’m oikawa by the way! Nice to meet you!”

“Yeah, yeah”

“So cruel shou-chan,” he said as he shut the door.

“Just so you know that whole conversation was gross.”

“Shut up tsukishima!"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I also posted this on my tumblr which is k0urai.tumblr.com! Sorry if its not the best I try but alas we can all only try so hard I hope for my writing to get better this semester!


End file.
